


The Hope of a Talent

by em13bubble



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Background Nanami Chiaki, Boys In Love, Break Up, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Komahina - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor(?) Sdr2 spoilers, Sdr2 Chapter 4 spoilers, Self-Hatred, idk how to tag this, self deprecating thoughts, warning for Nagito's emotional breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/em13bubble/pseuds/em13bubble
Summary: Sequel to my last one-shot "Symptoms include fever, discovering talents, and realizing you're in love."Weeks after Hajime and Nagito confess to one another and promise to keep each other safe, they're tossed into yet another of one of Monokuma's traps. Unfortunately, they won't be leaving this Fun House as the united front they entered as.By clearing the Final Dead room, Nagito learns the truth.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	The Hope of a Talent

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this coherent, I wrote these scenes so oddly out of order. But this is my first angsty one-shot and I am very proud of it!!  
> Nagito learns he can no longer Simp. R.I.P

Another trap set by Monokuma. They really should be smarter than this, but they were so desperate to end this hellish nightmare of a school trip, they had to take their chances for possible boat parts. Plus… New student profiles meant a lot to Nagito, so they meant a lot to Hajime.

After the Despair disease where Hajime stumbled through a romantic advance by claiming Nagito to be the only interesting person on this island, the pair had grown a lot closer. While still collecting Hope fragments from everyone else, Hajime spent most of his time with Nagito and Chiaki. Things felt better, they felt.. Well, Hajime wasn't very good with words to describe his feelings. But having Nagito on his side, made him feel good. Hopeful. 

Hajime tried not to show how nervous he was when Monokuma explained their new living situation: Kill someone or die of starvation. He may be able to fool everyone else, looking more done with Monokumas antics than actually scared. But he couldn’t fool Nagito. The tight hold on his boyfriend's hand gave him away. 

Obviously, no one was going to kill anyone- yet, anyway- so they had to decide how they would live here. Split up again, just like with the disease. Monokuma must know they were stronger together and loved driving a wedge into the group to weaken them. Strawberry House for the boys and Grape House for the girls, more or less. Hajime was placed into the Grape house due to their uneven numbers. Chiaki had suggested that he could just sleep in the same room as his boyfriend instead of one of the leftover crummy rooms, but he had quickly declined the very idea. That would be way too embarrassing, he didn’t want anyone in the group to get any weird ideas of what happens between Nagito and him behind closed doors. Sure, they had already slept in the same bed when Hajime’s fever was running high, but he was sick so... It’s different!

Hajime leans against the wall, already feeling tired and hungry. Nagito comes over and rests next to him. Without thinking they're already intertwining their fingers together, Hajime looks over at his boyfriend and gives a small smile. He kisses Nagito’s knuckles and smiles, “Please don’t do anything stupid while we’re here.” 

“You’re going to have to be a lot more specific, Hajime, I think anything that would benefit the group is a smart choice.” Nagito smiles back, fully knowing what the other meant. 

Hajime faces him, poking him in the chest, “And knowing your dumb, self-sacrificing ass, that would probably include you dying, which I really don’t want to happen anytime soon. Call me selfish if you want, but I would like my boyfriend to live at the very least until we graduate high school.”

“Ah, but we have to get off this island first to get back to Hope's Peak, don’t we? There are only so many options for us,” Nagito glances off with a slight shrug, a huff causing his shoulders to relax slightly. 

There was a slightly teasing tone between the two of them, this was just as much flirting for them as it was an actual discussion. Hajime laughs and shakes his head, “You're exhausting, you know that?” His fingers curl slightly around the hem of Nagito’s jacket, pulling him closer.

Nagito meets Hajime’s eyes and smiles, all too knowing, “You’re the one choosing to spend time with trash like me! I can only carry so much blame,” He leans closer and Hajime closes the gap between them, pressing their lips together in a lingering kiss. The same spark ignites between them just like their first touch, a warmth in their chest that was still so new for both of them. 

Hajime can’t help his smile when they pull away, looking away out of his embarrassment. It was ridiculous how happy the Lucky Student made him without doing much at all. “I’m serious though, please stay safe. I was thinking we can meet in the tower every day before bed... We’re going to have to save our energy, but checking in on each other may be a smart plan. What do you think?”

Of course, Nagito agrees, and that becomes part of their routine. With the uncertainty of what Monokuma may throw at them next, there was a relaxing and calming notion to sit with one another every evening and talk. Because they’re able to do that now, talk, understand each other better bit by bit. 

Neither of them had any clue that the third day would be the last good day they have. The evening where they were so hungry and disoriented that all they could do was sit with each other in silence. Even playing with each other's fingers in tiny, sluggish movements seemed like too much of an effort. Still, when it came for them to go to bed, Hajime stopped him for a moment longer. 

“Nagito I… I’m not too sure how much longer we’re going to survive this..” His voice was so much softer than usual, a mix of his exhaustion and the fact that this topic was private between them. 

Nagtio doesn’t say anything, just taking Hajime’s hand in his and bringing it up to his face, leaning his cheek into his warm palm. 

Hajime smiles, noting that soft cat kiss Nagito gives him, his eyelashes just barely brushing against his thumb. He allows that to calm his nerves, giving him the courage to continue, “So I wanna say… I-I know it may be really early to say this. But I think it feels right- and well, I just mean I’ve never... Never felt this way about anyone. And- and I really want to say this before... Well, before… Just. In case we don’t make it out of here…” He looks down at his feet, “I think I love you.” He took way too long to just say three simple words. His face was flushed and he could only steal a glance at Nagito’s face, too much of a nervous coward to meet his eyes. He looked shocked speechless, so Hajime keeps talking like a moron. “You don’t have to say it back, obviously. A-again I know it's really early- but I really don’t want to miss this chance to have something good with you in however much time we have left. Even if we make it out of here, every day feels like a new threat. So, I-”

“I love you too.” Nagito finally cuts him off with a response, still dumbfounded but able to get a hold of himself enough to speak. “Hajime, I... I truly love you, and the hope inside you. In all my life, I don’t think I’ve ever been so lucky!” 

Thanks to their exhaustion, they aren’t able to do much in this joyful moment except hold each other's hand as tightly as possible. They give each other a chaste, loving kiss, and say goodnight. Their touch lingers longer than before, but they still have to part ways for the night. 

If only they had held on longer. 

* * *

The investigation was moving on in a confused and disjointed manner with the houses forcefully divided, and that’s when Nagito appears almost out of thin air. At first, Hajime was relieved to see him, this would be their first investigation working together, after all. But something was wrong. Very, very wrong.

Nagito was grinning wildly in a twisted, distorted version of his normal manic smile. “Do you want to know what the despair disease did for you? Our lovely conversation about how it makes you act? It. Gave. You.  _ Talent. _ ” Nagito punctuates each word before shoving a paper into Hajime's chest. “This was my prize- one of them anyway- for clearing the Final Dead Room. Go on, look. What utter despair! Of course my luck would give trash like me someone even more useless to fall in love with.”

Hajime was dumbfounded and speechless, his boyfriend isn't making any sense. They had just told each other that they loved each other, that they would keep each other safe in this hell hole of a funhouse, and now…? Hajime looks down at the paper. His heart jumps. It was a file on him as a student of Hope's Peak Academy.

Hajime Hinata. 

Birthday: January 1st. 

Height: 179 cm.

Weight, gender, blood type, and... There. His eyes finally landed on what was so important:  _ Reserve Course Student. _

“N... no. No, that can’t be right.”

“Oh save it, Reserve. Are you happy? Did you get all the attention you wanted from the Ultimates? Face it: You lied to us. You lied to  _ me. _ ” Nagito tilts his head, looking down at Hajime when he was only an inch taller- the height didn’t matter though, it was the  _ way _ he was looking at him. It made Hajime feel sick to his stomach, a plethora of bad memories resurfacing with that look.

_ Didn’t you hear? Hinata is going to that school. _

_ What? But I thought you had to be crazy talented to get in, and he’s so.. Ordinary. _

_ Not anymore, apparently. You can get in without a talent, just for the right price. God, his parents must have forked over an arm and a leg each for that! _

_ He probably just wants to feel special- There's no way he’d ever be good enough to be scouted.  _

_ Hah! How pathetic. He should be like the rest of us and know his place in this world... _

That wasn't... All a bad dream?

“S-stop it, please. Nagito, listen, I-” He didn’t mean to lie- he really thought he belonged with them! He thought he had a talent. But he didn’t get the chance to defend himself.

“In case it wasn't obvious, we’re over. Even I won't lower myself for someone as worthless as you.” His voice was laced with acid, poison that curled around Hajime's throat and  _ squeezed. _

“Nagito-” Chiaki steps in between the pair, blocking Nagito’s view of Hajime’s heart breaking. “I think you’re taking it too far. You need to think about this.”

“Don't feel pity for him, Chiaki, he doesn't deserve your sympathy.”

Hajime could hear them talking- arguing- but it sounded drowned out and far away. He had just regained some strength after finally eating something after 3 days of starvation but it felt like it had washed away. He stumbles, his student profile being crushed in his forming fists. He was dizzy, drained. He was left spiraling. He finally thought Nagito and him were on the same page. They were together, Hajime thought they were happy- at the very least, they were a united front against the danger of Monokuma and the killing game. 

“So you’re just throwing me away?” He found his voice, looking up at Nagito, who’s expression looked bored, like he thought it was ridiculous he even had to deal with Hajime at all.

“That’s what you do with trash, after all.” The Lucky Student snatches the crumpled paper out of Hajime’s grip, ripping it in the process. “What a shame. There was only Hajime’s school file, no one else. Just one more disappointment to add to the list.”

Hajime felt his sadness slowly bubble into anger, seething with his words, “So that’s it? You really only loved me because of the hope of a talent? You-” He meets Nagito's disgusted gaze, his heart pounding in his chest, drumming in his ears. “You fucking  _ bastard! _ ” Before he knew what he was doing, he lunged at the other, tackling him and pinning him to the ground. Nagito hits the floor with a hard thud with nothing under him to soften the blow, knocking the wind out of him. “Is that all I was to you?! Not even a person- just something that you can use?!” He shook Nagito’s shoulders, unsure what to do now that he was over him, straddling his thin waist. He just wanted- He didn’t know! He didn’t know what he wanted! To hurt him? To get an answer? For him to reconsider his fucked up way of thinking and take him back? He knew better than to expect any of those results. 

He felt Chiaki’s hands on him, trying to pull him away. He heard her calling his name, but all he could do was stare down at his ex-boyfriend. He wished he could’ve read anything else on his face other than the smug smirk, or the condescending look in his eyes. Tears well up in his eyes, blurring his vision, and his grip loosened. With Chiaki’s help, he stands. She offers a hand to Nagito but he gets up on his own, brushing himself off. 

“What a performance! Maybe you should have been the Ultimate hothead.” Nagito puts on a smile with a tilt of his head. 

“Answer me, Nagito. Did you ever even care about me?” He refused to let his voice crack or waver. Dull nails dug into his palms as he tried to stand up straight and stand his ground, while he just felt like caving in. 

Nagito stares dully back at him, giving a slow blink. It wasn’t too long ago where that gesture was taken as a small cat kiss, a subtle way that Hajime felt loved. It was moments like those that had convinced him to confess, had given him the drive to keep Nagito Komedea safe. Now though, it was devoid of any warm feeling, it was more like Nagito was waiting for Hajime to apologize for asking such a stupid question. The Lucky Student strives forward, stepping close to look down at him. “I have an investigation to conduct. I’ve been letting you show off in the trials for far too long. Be sure to not get in my way. Think you can manage that?” He asked with a veil of patronizing sweetness. And then he brushes past Hajime, leaving just as quickly as he appeared.

Hajime's shoulders were shaking as he tried to bite back the tears that were already falling down his face. His hands come up into his hair and grip hard as a choked sob leaves him. How could he let this happen, how could he be so  _ stupid? _ He really thought he belonged here? He was nothing, a nobody, through and through-

“Hajime.” Chiaki’s voice brings him out of his deteriorating mental state. She was looking at him with pulled together lips, a slight pout that signified she was thinking about what she was going to say next. Slowly Hajime lets go of his hair, rolling his shoulders back and wiping his eyes to look at her. 

Painfully, he swallows down his feelings, “I know. This... isn’t the time.” 

She gives a small hum and puts a hand on his shoulder, “You aren’t alone, you know. No matter what Nagito says, you’re one of us. We probably couldn’t have come this far without you, Hajime. Believe in yourself, you have so many people who support you.” She sighs, “But.. you’re right. We really need to get back to the investigation. I think it’s really weird how Nagito appeared out of nowhere..” 

Hajime wipes his eyes of any stray tears, bottling his heartbreak up for once they were out of this mess. Once he was back in his cottage he could scream and cry and curse Nagito Komedea’s name all he wanted. Probably curse himself, too.

* * *

The truth was malicious, ugly, and vile. Nagito was used to the horrific existence that the universe threw him into, even made a little game of it- the ups and downs of the world, a guessing game of how bad luck would be repaid with good. But this... Nothing has ever felt so terrible. Even in that plane crash, now years in the past. A sole survivor, a child. His life burning before him, not even that felt so world-shattering. 

Mostly because back then he was a child, he didn't know any better. He didn't yet understand how the world worked differently for him. So pain was pain, and heartache was heartache, these were things he foolishly allowed himself to feel. But now that he's older, he knew better. He knew the way the world toyed with him, pulling at the strings of fate with both a kind and cruel smile. His emotions were less than pawns, not even worth space on the board. It has been a long time since something genuinely has hurt and this… This was the first time he felt like the world had played a cruel joke on him.

Nagito Komedea had a system. A way to make order and make peace with the world. The good and the bad, the beautiful and the ugly, the Hope and the Despair... Hajime Hinata was Good. And things that were good were sacred to him. 

This ripped his system apart. This twist of luck had grown claws and ripped Hajime out of the dark spot in his heart he was keeping him safe and hidden. 

_ Hajime Hinata. A Reserve. _

No Talent. No  _ Hope _ . He was part of the millions on this planet that were born with nothing special about them and nothing to gain. Destined to be dust and nothing more. And Nagito Komedea was stupid enough to fall in love with him. 

He wants to love him. God, does he want to love him still. Hajime made him feel loved, made him feel worth something! He felt safe and at home in Hajime’s arms. His freckles were as beautiful as a night sky filled with stars, his soft breathing able to lull Nagito into a calm he hasn’t felt since he was a child. He wanted to stay with him until the end of time. 

But that's not how the world works. He knows better. He was nothing among true ultimates, but he still has talent. Hajime has no room to become something greater than what he already is. There was no hope within him. 

That... Should be the case, anyway. 

Nagito knew better, but he  _ felt _ the same. Hajime had become his hope. Someone to live for. Someone he loved. He was terrified to love and yet he had risked it all because of how Hajime made him feel. 

_ Idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot! _

Your feelings don't matter! Less than pawns, less than  _ dirt! _ You were destined to be alone.  _ Alone alone alone alone alone! THAT'S _ what this proved! You got arrogant, you got cocky. You thought for a  _ moment  _ you belonged with the Ultimates, that you could actually be  _ loved  _ by one. It was always destined to be unrequited love and you lost sight of that. So here is your punishment. Trash deserves trash, isn't that right? You fell for the most worthless, talentless, unimportant, inferior, ordinary, courageous, kind, caring, loving, most beautiful person you could have found! Face the music! Face the consequences you have reaped you foolish, foolish boy! 

Nagito comes to himself laughing in a way that was on the verge of screaming, making his throat sore. He was on the ground, face pressed against the cold concrete of the octagon, cheeks soaked with tears. The way he was clutching himself  _ hurt _ and he couldn't let go, couldn't pry his fingers out of their rigid grip. When he finally is able to stop to breathe, his body heaving with every heavy breath, he's able to look up and see the file that he had dropped, minutes, hours, years ago. With a shaky hand, he reaches for it, pitiful, sniffling sobs escaping him. Desperately, in the slightest bit of hope, he thinks maybe there was something he missed. He had gone straight to Hajime’s profile- he thought that he could come back to his boyfriend with the good news. Information on both him and to help with the investigation. So good that his lovely, concerned boyfriend wouldn’t get mad at the fact he did something as reckless and dangerous as Russian Roulette. So maybe there was something in the rest of the file that somehow reversed what he had previously read. 

Instead, Nagito found the truth.

The entire truth. 

He was sitting with his back against the padded wall of the octagon, the file in his lap. He read. And read. And read it all again. 

“Heh… heh heh...” tears had been drying all this time, but when his lips quirked up into an empty smile, he could feel the residue of the saline on his cheeks. He laid his head back and laughed. He was so emotionally drained from the breakdown just a few minutes ago, this really was the only reaction he could manage. He throws his head back a few times, letting it hit the wall with soft thuds, letting himself lose his breath in his laughter. He could asphyxiate himself right here and now, and that would be a much better fate than the truth that belonged to this file. 

In the exhaustion of betrayal, his heart decides the best thing it could do was empty itself out. Becoming cold and hollow until Nagito stops crying and is able to breathe again. He was left smiling, feeling empty. Feeling like a new person. What a horrific truth. How ugly and vile… 

But that’s how the world works. The world gives. And the world takes. But despair will not win in this final battle. 

He looks around the room with tired eyes, weapons and poisons and plans surrounding him. He stands, ignoring how he felt sick to his stomach. 

He knew what he had to do. 


End file.
